


Pollinia

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: “How long until it takes effect?” she asks.“Knowing Vicky’s penchant for all things dangerous and botanical? Minutes, probably.”





	1. Chapter 1

Eleanor inhales the scent from the flowers and promptly sneezes.

“Darn it,” Michael says. “I meant to warn you about that. I guess I’m too late.”

Eleanor drops the flowers as though burned.

“Why? What’s wrong with them?”

Michael sucks air in between his teeth and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly unable to look her in the eye.

“Michael, you need to tell me what those flowers do. What is it? Do they make me bleed from my eyes? Lose my fingers? Make my teeth fall out? What?”

“It’s sex pollen,” Michael blurts.

Eleanor blinks.

“Are you forking with me right now?”

Michael looks up.

“No. Vicky thought we needed to up the ante between you and Chidi and Tahani and Jason, and she thought, well…”

Eleanor crosses her arms.

“How long until it takes effect?” she asks.

“Knowing Vicky’s penchant for all things dangerous and botanical? Minutes, probably.”

“Fork,” Eleanor blurts. She kicks the table legs and grunts in pain. “I shouldn’t have done that. Why did I do that?”

She sits down, and Michael, for lack of knowing what else to do, sits down across from her.

“I’ll have Janet warn the others,” Michael says.

Eleanor, head in her hands, gives him a thumbs up from under a curtain of hair. She hears him relay the message, and already she feels the sweat beginning to form on her skin. Her clothes start to feel too tight. When Janet disappears, Michael gets her attention by tapping her arm, and her vagina spasms.

Eleanor recoils.

“Please don’t touch me right now, okay!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know what to do.”

Eleanor picks her head up and laughs mirthlessly.

“And here I thought Chidi was his sweet little self and got me flowers. What a loser I am for thinking that, huh?”

“Maybe I should go…”

He moves to stand.

Eleanor’s eyes widen.

“You can’t just leave me here alone like this. I don’t know what this shirt will do to me!”

“Eleanor, you don’t need me here. You can handle this by yourself, can’t you? Humans do it all the time.”

“But this is different. I was forking drugged! What if I get really sick? What if I react badly to it? What if—”

“Okay! Okay, I’ll stay. I’ll stay.”

It seems to calm her down a little, but her cheeks had become flushed, and he could sense her discomfort.

“I—I think, um.” She closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths. “I think I’m gonna go to my bedroom for a sec and, uh, try out that thing Janet gave me last week.”

“Of course. I’ll just…wait here I suppose.”

“Great.”

She gives him double finger guns before pushing herself out of her chair and bolting to her bedroom. Michael hears the door slam shut.

Now what was he supposed to do?

A good person—a good friend—would sit here and wait it. He could watch some crappy television or read one of Chidi’s books. He should probably do his homework. That would be an efficient use of his time, at least. And because it was something he didn’t want to do, Michael figured that was the thing he should be doing.

Michael sighs, pulls out his book, and opens to page one.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

He’s just finished the notes for chapter five when he hears Eleanor’s bedroom door open. He puts his bookmark in and closes it.

“All better now?” he asks just before Eleanor rounds the corner.

When she reappears in front of him, she’s wearing nothing but a tee shirt that barely covers her butt, her hair was a mess, and her eyes had a shine to them that Michael had only ever seen after giving someone a high fever.

“It’s not working, Michael.”


	2. Chapter 2

_When she reappears in front of him, she’s wearing nothing but a tee shirt that barely covers her butt, her hair was a mess, and her eyes had a shine to them that Michael had only ever seen after giving someone a high fever._

_“It’s not working, Michael.”_

“I thought you didn’t even want me to touch you, let alone f—”

She cuts him off by padding up to him on bare feet against the hardwood floors, and he takes a step back, unsure of what she was about to do. Eleanor climbs up on one of the kitchen chairs, putting them at eye level. She takes his face in her hands.

“I changed my mind, okay? Because I feel like my skin is on fire, and I’m sweating like that time I fell asleep in a tanning booth, and I’m literally soaking wet. Michael, you have to help me.”

Michael’s eyes search hers, and he’s waffling on what to do. There wasn’t anything in Chidi’s lessons about this. On one hand, he’d be taking advantage of a friend. On the other, he’d be helping a friend. Damn it, was this how Chidi felt all the time?

“Please?” she whimpers.

He captures her lips with his own and wraps his arms around her middle, picking her up as though she weighed nothing. To him, she didn’t. She moans in his ear, and it makes him go weak in the knees. He might be a different class of being from her, but he certainly wasn’t made of stone.

Somehow, he navigates them back to Eleanor’s room, her hands pawing at him and her lips landing wherever she could reach. He sits down on the edge of her dismantled bed, Eleanor in his lap. His hands immediately go to her hips, and she grinds against him.

“I’m—I’m not very good at this,” Michael says, turning his face away from her.

Eleanor quirks a brow in confusion.

“At sex?”

“I mean, I’ve copulated before—”

“Don’t call it that,” Eleanor says.

“—just never with a human.”

Eleanor’s eyes widen. She hadn’t considered that possibility before. She adjusts her position in his lap. So far it had seemed like he knew what he was doing. Even as he was deprecating himself, he had kept his hands spanned over her hips, helping her grind against him in a way she really liked.

“Believe me,” Michael continues. “I want to-to help. It’s just…”

Eleanor takes his hands off her hips and places them on her breasts. Without prompting, he squeezes them in his hands, and she gasps softly.

“We can do other stuff. Stuff you already know you’re good at? You’re good at kissing,” she says. “Maybe you’re better than you think you are.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, is what I’m trying to say.”

It’s enough to get her attention.

“Hurt me? How big is your cock that you’re worried about hurting me? God, that’s forking hot.”

She tips her pelvis rhythmically against his as she breathes out the last few words.

Michael laughs.

“I appreciate that naïve, human, can-do attitude. Honestly, if anyone could take it, you’d be the one. It’s just a matter of demon biology. There’s not a perfect parallel between demon and human genitals.”

“Oh, so you’ve got some _Star Trek_ business going on, huh?”

Michael rolls his eyes.

“In a manner of speaking. It’s a controllable appendage; more like a human finger or arm than a human penis.”

“Look, I’m not ashamed—okay, I’m a _little_ ashamed—to admit that I’d be down to try…But I mean, if you just wanna eat me out, that’s totally a-okay by me!”

Michael draws her in for another kiss. She was so adorable when she was turned on. She got so flustered and ramble-y. It was cute to watch the usually composed Eleanor get flustered.

“Alright,” he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael crawls down her bed and her body, puts his hands on her knees, and spreads her legs. Eleanor throws her head back and fists her hands in his short white hair. Her eyes squeeze shut.

"Well, there was a first for everything," he thinks before putting his mouth to work.

He pauses halfway through to breathe—he’s still unsure of himself despite her enthusiastic sounds—and she opens her eyes. He looks up at her, like he wants her approval. She sees that his eyes have gone glassy and slightly unfocused, pupils wide as he wonders what she'll say or do.

She runs a hand through his hair again.

"Well, you're not going to stop _there_ , are you?”

He sighs in relief, shakes his head.

“No."

He makes good on the compliment.

He licks and kisses and nips, spurred on by her nails on his scalp and the gentle moans that get louder and louder as he works her up. She tastes like musk and soap and sweat, and he wants more and more and more. She’s so perfect. She deserves to be worshipped like this with vigorous regularity. He forgets his own mounting arousal in favor of her needs, and he doesn’t dare stop until she comes against his tongue with a rather loud shout.

He looks up once more.

“That—that was…”

He wipes his mouth off on his sleeve. He can still taste her on his lips.

“Did I do that right?” he asks.

He’s pretty sure he did. She was completely limp and languid on the bed. She still hadn’t moved. Still, he wanted to be sure…

Eleanor laughs.

“Are you _kidding_ me right now? Dude!”

Michael grins as pride (and maybe lust) surges through him.

“Come over here,” she says, arms—and legs—wide open to take him in.


End file.
